


Open your eyes and see I feel the same as you

by Anonymous



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: All mistakes are my own, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Not the best writer so mistakes will be made, Writing to get it out if my head, enjoy anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:35:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex really wanted Kyle's attention. He wanted it so that he'd be willing to fake a relationship with someone else if it got Kyle to notice him more. Though maybe there was something more to a fake relationship than Alex expected.





	1. Chapter 1

"You're staring again."

Alex looked at Liz who was watching him with a look that was both amused and annoyed. 

"You and Kyle worked things out months ago Alex. He apologized for how he treated you and I'm sure he won't mind finding out you like him so.."

"No. No way, Liz. We can finally call each other friends again, I don't want to mess it up."

"Okay, so, maybe find out how he feels about you without giving away how you feel about him then."

Alex raised an eyebrow at that and tilted his head telling Liz to continue. 

"You got invited to his birthday party next week right? Bring a date with you."

"And you expect me to find a guy willing to go on a date with me on such short notice, how exactly?"

Liz shrugged "You're a smart guy Alex, you'll think of something."

Alex let his eyes wander around the lunchroom landing on a few different faces before looking at Michael Guerin and stayed on him. Michael was a good looking guy, and though Alex hadn't talked much with him, the short conversations they had went well enough. Alex had heard from a few different people Michael might be interested in men as much as he was women and Alex felt confident he would be open to helping Alex out with his problem.

Liz followed his eyes to where Michael was sitting with Max and Isobel. "Oh, there's an interesting choice. He's got that whole mysterious bad boy thing. It'll definitely get Kyle's attention if you bring him to the party."

Alex rolled his eyes at her but walked over to where Michael was anyways. "Hi, Guerin. Can we talk?" Alex glanced at Isobel and Max before looking back at Michael. "Just us?" 

Max and Isobel shared a look with Michael who just shrugged and waved them off. Alex sat across from Michael after Max and Isobel left and Michael looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, so... Kyle has a birthday coming up and I wanted you to go with me.. as my date."

Michael narrowed his eyes slightly. "Why?"

"Right straight to the point. So, I kind of, maybe, like Kyle. But I don't know if he likes me."

"So you want me to help you make Valenti jealous?"

Alex nodded and Michael smirked at him then tilted his head in thought. "Alright, I'll help you out. But I need something in return."

Alex nodded. He hasn't expected anyone to agree to do this with him without asking for something else in return. 

"I don't have much money right now."

Michael snorted a short laugh and shook his head. "I'm not a whore, Manes. Not asking for money. I need help with Liz Ortecho."

Alex blinked a couple times in surprise and Michael laughed before explaining. 

"Max likes her. I mean he really likes her. But he hasn't had it in him to do anything about it yet. You help me with Max and Liz, and I'll help you with Valenti."

"Okay, deal."

They grinned at each other and Alex went back to finish his lunch after agreeing to meet Michael after school to plan more.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sat back against the booth he was in at the ice-cream shop. He was supposed to be meeting Liz here and then Michael was going to show up with Max. Except it had been almost forty minutes and Liz still wasn't showing up yet. He was getting ready to call her again when Michael walked in.

"What the hell, Guerin? Where is Max?"

Michael sat across from Alex, grabbed a spoon, and started digging into the sundae Alex had bought for himself. He glared at Michael but it didn't seem to have much of an effect on him.

"Last minute change of plans."

"A change of plans that involves you stealing my ice cream?"

Michael nodded then leaned forward speaking quietly but still loud enough that Alex could hear him.

"I'll explain what's going on later, but right now you need to just follow my lead and trust me."

"Guerin, We hardly even know-"

Alex didn't get to finish his sentence before Kyle was walking in. He walked to the counter to order something without noticing Alex yet. Michael stood and grabbed Alex's hand pulling him along to where Kyle was. 

"Hey, Valenti. We were just talking about you."

Kyle looked at Michael with slight confusion that deepended when he saw Alex and Michael were holding hands.

"Alex, are you and Guerin..?"

Michael answered before Alex could open his mouth. "We're together, yeah. We actually have to get going but we'll see you around. We can't wait for your party by the way."

Michael gave a large smile then pulled Alex outside with him. They didn't say anything until they were at Michael's truck and Michael motioned for Alex to get in on the passenger side. 

Once they were in the truck Michael started driving and Alex looked at him. "What was all that? Where is Liz and Max? Where are we going?"

"Relax, man. Liz and Max are with each other at the library, because of course that's where Max thinks you can have a decent date." Michael laughed to himself shaking his head. "I thought we could catch a film or something if you don't have any plans for the day. It beats finding Max and watching him attempt what he thinks is flirting."

Alex shook his head lightly. "Guerin, you know we aren't actually dating, right? I thought you understood."

"I do. Which is why I changed your plans into something better. You want Valenti to notice you more? To be jealous of your hot date at his party?" Alex snorted loudly at that but Michael ignored him. "Then we've got to really sell this. Let's get to know each other more and make not just Valenti, but the whole damn school jealous. What do you say?" 

Alex looked at Michael for what felt like an hour before he finally said something. "I say I'm picking the movie, and if you get the tickets ill get the popcorn."

The smile Michael gave in return was one Alex had never seen from him before and he wouldn't have been able to say no to it even if he had wanted to.


End file.
